The Nature of Love
by Selhrac
Summary: 3 years after The Lost Age. It's a yuri fic and it does contain lemons. If you don't like, don't read it. Otherwise, I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish! nah, jk
1. Chapter 1

The Nature of Love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Golden Sun, Golden Sun: the Lost Age, or the upcoming sequel (which I'm going to ignore for the sake of this fic). All characters and stuff relating to the Golden Sun franchise belong to Camelot Software Programming and everyone else who actually worked on this.

WARNING: This is a yuri (girl's love) fic. If you have some sort of homophobia, or that you're too young to read this, go away now or 'I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish!' (jk about the last bit, but seriously, go away because I don't have time for flame wars)

As I watch the butterflies fly across the pond near the Vault, I catch Isaac and my brother practice their swordsmanship skills. It's been 3 years since the whole nightmare has ended and everyone has since moved on: Ivan and Sheba left together, Garet has decided to leave the Vault to go on his adventures across Weyard, even Piers decided to leave, wanting to see the rest of Weyard before he succumbs to his age.

But I was really surprised when Mia didn't leave, I mean, she had no reason to stay here or anything. Unless-no, it couldn't be because...would it? It can't be, but if it was...

"Jenna?"

She called out, to me?

She walked to my side and it was her natural beauty that caught my attention: her turquoise hair, her blue eyes, her curvaceous chest and hips, everything about her was just perfect.

"Y-yes?" I managed to stutter. God, what the hell is wrong with me? It's just Mia after all. I mean, surely she just wants to talk about going home or something...

"Would you mind, if we can talk?"_ Typical Mia_, I thought to myself. So why do I have this fluttering in my chest?

"Sure!" I said, managing to keep my composure. We then began to walk away from everyone, who seemed to be preoccupied with whatever they were doing. We walked towards this beautiful lake that I didn't even notice was there! All the trees, the birds, the butterflies, everything seemed so surreal as if it jumped out from one of the fairytale stories mom used to tell me. Even the water was as clear as the sky, or rather it was clear enough that the sky reflected onto its surface.

"Wow, I didn't even know this place was here!" I gasped as my thoughts became words. I looked back to see a smile on Mia's face, apparently content that I may have agreed with her.

I looked at my reflection for a moment, noticing my figure. Since my time with my brother and various members of our company, I didn't even notice how big I was getting, particularly my chest, which is probably why Isaac always blushed whenever he saw me. Just the thought of that made me giggle...

SPLASH! I felt some water land on my hair and blouse. I turn to my left to see Mia using her hands to throw another handful of water at me. I giggled and splashed some water on her. I think I may have gotten her a few times, but being a Water Adept, Mia got me more. We ended up giggling and-Mia was blushing! What could she be blushing about? She couldn't be possibly into me, would she?

I got that answer when she kissed me. It wasn't those long, romantic kisses, but she still kissed me in the lips!

"Wha-, what was that for, Mia?" I said, rubbing my lips against my sleeve.

"Isn't it pretty obvious?" She said, her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"WHAAAAAAAA! You mean, all this time? Is that why-?"

"Of course, silly!" she said to me, her eyes opening, revealing those aquamarine orbs once more.

"But, why? Why did you wait for this moment when you could've told me sooner?"

"Because I didn't know when it would be an appropriate moment..." she sighed with a look of sadness. "Besides, I was waiting if you had the same feelings about me."

What? Waiting for me! I did had sort of a crush on her after seeing her on the Venus Lighthouse, but...

"And after you didn't say anything, I was confused and thought I should just give up. Then Isaac told me what to do."

"What? Isaac helping you? But I thought..."

"He was never into me, Jenna" Mia sighed. "He may have had a crush on you, but he was never interested in either of us."

"And Garet?"

"He was just being chivalrous back at the Jupiter Lighthouse" Mia giggled. "He was always the type who wanted to be a adventure-seeking bachelor I suppose."

"Oh, well-" That's when my throat got dry, and my heart was beating like crazy. Was I actually in love with Mia?

"So, he told you to take me to this lake over here?" I asked, still in disbelief but not wanting to hurt Mia's feelings any further.

"Mhm."

To think that this woman, this gentle lady, would be waiting, for me! It was then that my mind somehow clicked and it all made sense to me. Now my body was drawing closer to her's and...

I kissed her. I don't know how long it lasted, but it felt so good. "I understand now," I said to her, parting some of her hair away from her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't reciprocate those feelings, because, because I was afraid that you would turn me away."

Mia only giggled at my answer. "That makes two of us then," was all she said before kissing me this time. Even though Mia was a Water Adept, her lips felt like the warm air of the Yampi Desert. I didn't realize that my tongue was wrapping around Mia's as we enjoyed this private moment of ours. After we broke, she looked at me with the most sincere smile on her face. I smiled back, re-affirming that I was telling the truth. I guess it is true, I was in love with Mia, and I would make sure never to doubt that ever again.

It was then I realized that my hands were in her's, and she had a few tear drops in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried that I might have done something wrong. I hoped with all my heart that I didn't do anything to ruin this new relationship.

"I, I'm just glad" Mia finally answered as she finally began to sob happily. "I never thought I would ever get to be with you, Jenna. I'm really glad things turned out this way."

My heart finally felt light, as if a ton of bricks was lifted off my soul. "I'm really glad too, Mia."

We held hands for a while and watched the sun set on this breath-taking moment. As the butterflies began to disappear, along with the bees and day birds, we sat along the shoreline, watching the beautiful full moon glisten down upon the calm waters. I laid my head on her shoulder, enjoying the smell of her hair which smelled of sage with a little rosemary. It was almost that I was actually in heaven.

"Jenna, would you like to come back to my room? If you want," Mia uttered with some nervousness. I admit that she sounds so cute when she sounds all nervous like that.

"I have a better idea" I hinted, to which Mia smiled seductively at me.

"By the way, how did you manage to stay here for 3 years? It must've cost a fortune, you know?"

"Well, I always asked to sleep at your house, usually when you're already asleep. You are so cute when you snore, and so warm."

"You what!" I exclaimed. I didn't know she would sleep with me! Then again, at least I know now why I felt arms wrapping around me. I thought it was just Felix playing a perverted joke on me, because whenever I confront him on it, he would always deny it. _Grrr, Felix is going to get it one of these days,_ I thought as his image of him laughing at me because I was clueless to the fact that Mia has been sleeping with me all this time!

"Oh, sorry," Mia apologized, blushing profusely. "I thought Felix told you all this time, that's why I was holding out hope."

This time is was me who blushed profusely. "No, it's fine. It's not your fault, Mia," I said. _It's my thick brother that's going to get it from me,_ I added in my head. As I unlocked the front door and took Mia inside the house, I was relieved: it was void of my mother and father. I suspected Felix is just being a pervert and is probably hiding in my closet, so I checked my room to make sure he wasn't there. When I was satisfied, I lit the fireplace with my Blaze Psyenergy. What I did next was probably a shock for me, as it was to Mia...

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Holy f**ing shit, can you believe that I finally finished my first fanfic in over 4 months! And good timing too, I have an essay to work on after this. Forgive me if the plot seems off or that the situation's a little awkward, the original plan was to do a oneshot, but once it dawned on me to a multi-chapter fic I got to work on it right away. For the past couple days however, I was mostly just trying to get it done so it might not be as good as I wanted to be. Yes, there will be some yuri sex next chapter, thus why I had to cut it off with a cliffhanger for now. Be advised that next chapter will be done in Mia's p.o.v. ( stands for point of view for all the people who are thick; I'm going to switch back and forth between Jenna's and Mia's perspectives on things, hopefully it will work out).

Anyways, please read and review!

Last note: Anyone who has ideas for my third draft for my Code Geass fic, pm me. Any and all ideas appreciated, but be advised that I will make the final decision regarding my work.


	2. Chapter 2

The Nature of Love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Golden Sun, Golden Sun: the Lost Age, or the upcoming sequel, Golden Sun DS (which I'm going to ignore for the sake of this fic). All characters and stuff relating to the Golden Sun franchise belong to Camelot Software Programming and everyone else who actually worked on this.

WARNING: This is a yuri (girl's love) fic. If you have some sort of homophobia, or that you're too young to read this, go away now or 'I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish!' (jk about the last bit, but seriously, go away because I don't have time for flame wars)

A/N: I'm going to backtrack a little, but like I said it will be in Mia's perspective. Not sure how many chapters this will be, but it shouldn't be too long (probably 4-6 chapters). Anyways...

To think that I would like a girl is one thing, but to think that she would like me back is another. I am both of those things because the love of my life has finally said the same thing...to me!

It was yesterday, after Isaac had just finished his play-fight with Felix, which I'll admit, looked real sexy after all that fighting: the sweat glistened his skin, his hair was no longer spiky and neat, and he looked tan from all the swordplay in the sun. Regardless, I knew he would never love me back and that was fine with me.

Anyways after their match was over, Isaac looked like he was dying of dehydration. I cast my Douse Psyenergy on Isaac, and ended up giving him more than just enough to quench his thirst. I giggled as his face expression turned from zombie-like to one who had just been hit with a broom.

"What the hell, Mia!" he yelled at me as he tried to take off his armor, from which a mini-waterfall had just emptied with nothing to hold the water back.

"I was only trying to help" I murmured as I put on my innocent face, resisting the temptation of laughing with Felix since he knew I did that on purpose. Isaac backed off, his expression back to the sweet, gentle boy that I initially fell in love with. Only after did his expression return to normal did I laugh.

"I knew you were doing it on purpose" he muttered as he took his shirt off and placed it on the wire hangar to dry while putting on a dry, clean shirt.

"I'm sorry" I finally managed to say after I stopped laughing. I faced him and it was then his face changed from the innocent boy to one that would compare of a mischievous pixie.

"I see that you still haven't asked Jenna yet," he teased, pointing his finger at me.

"About what?" I said, trying to play it off, turning my back to him.

"Don't kid around, Mia" Isaac continued. "You know Felix isn't going to tell his beloved little sister that you're in love with her." Felix had already left, so I couldn't confirm it, though I should've known that if I waited here for almost three years and still no response from Felix, or Jenna, meant that he either didn't particularly care or that he really wanted me to tell her myself, personally knowing that I can't possibly do that!

"Mia" Isaac said in my ear, causing me to break from my thoughts. "You were going into your pondering worry mode again."

"Oh, sorry" was all I could say that was barely above hearing level. "Well, if Felix isn't going to tell her, what should I do?"

"You know exactly what you should do" he answered my question. When I turned around, his face was no longer one of perverted mischief, indicating that he's definitely concerned about me and my problem. "You let this eat at you for three years now. It's time to come clean or forget about her and return home."

"But Isaac, you know-"

"Stop making excuses for yourself!" During my time with Isaac in company, never had I seen him so irritated or angry, so I was quite taken aback from his sudden change. "If you really love Jenna so much, why can't you just tell her straight up!"

In a way, I was expecting that from someone, I just didn't expect it to be from Isaac, and in that tone. I was about to sob because of all the guilt I felt when Isaac said something else.

"I think I know your problem, you haven't found the place to be alone with her in order to say it to her face." He said it with such sincerity, I would think that he was playing a joke on me and was waiting for me to put my guard down so he could chew me out so more.

"Really?"

"Of course" Isaac replied, his sweet, calm nature showing up again. "There's a lake south of Vault. Take her there, it's relatively untouched since I barely just found it there a couple days ago." My heart leaped at that, _maybe there's a chance after all!_

"Oh, thank you Isaac!" I kissed his forehead, by which he had gotten used to because he was unfazed at that.

"No problem," he finished before walking back to his house.

And to think that Isaac's advice worked! Here I am, in Jenna's house again, only with Jenna's permission! We just entered her house which was completely empty, but Jenna went off to her room to make sure Felix wasn't spying on us or something. She came back, lit the fire got us a couple of drinks that tasted like strawberry. After a couple of drinks, I felt lightheaded but I could still comprehend what was going on.

"Sorry Mia, I hope I didn't get you too drunk" she told me, concerned that I may have gotten hammered.

"No, no, I'm fine" I said before I motioned to her and kissed her. I was on top of her and I was forcing myself onto her as her tongue tried to fight back mine, but in the end she gave in and let me take control. I planted a few more kisses on her cheek, behind her ear, then along her neck. She saw me fumble with her blouse so she took it off herself and I could barely comprehend how big she was! Her lacy red bra could barely hold her breasts, which were straining waiting to be liberated; and to think I was feeling insecure about my huge bust! I could feel her hands working on my robe, which is easier to pull off. I took off my shirt, revealing my lacy white bra, which could barely contain my pair of melons.

I kissed the area between her breasts in which she gave a soft moan, apparently enjoying the feeling. I kissed her a few more times there, working my way back up to her neck then planting another on her lips. She suddenly broke off, panting.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not sure if she had second thoughts about or if what we were doing is wrong.

Instead, she smiled at me. "I know there's no one here right now, but I think it's better if we move somewhere more private, wouldn't you say?"

After gathering up all our clothes that we have discarded so far, we headed to Jenna's room. She had a plain wooden frame bed with a typical mattress with pink sheets and blankets, her floor completely paved so she wouldn't step on any loose stones or get muddy feet should it start to rain and the floor suddenly caved in, and a dresser with her drawers and a mirror so the brunette could comb her lovely reddish-brown hair. How lucky of her to have such a room, despite all that's happened to her.

I was suddenly tackled by Jenna, who laughed right after. "Admiring my girly room again?" she asked. She was on top of me, but having sex on the floor was something that was not ideal for us so she let me get myself up first.

"Right up until you tackled me anyway" I replied before giggling myself as I sat down on the bed. Her hair was now untied, revealing the tomboyish front locks with the rest of her hair falling to her back adding to the beauty she already has naturally. For some reason, she smelled of lavender with a hint of orange.

"You shouldn't spacing out like that you know," Jenna quipped, "especially during our moment alone." Before I knew it, she was on top of me, kissing my lips once more before her tongue intertwined with mine. A silver lining of saliva trailed as we parted lips. She kissed me a few more times on my collarbone while I was unclasping her bra. The red garment easily fell off when she was done, her huge melons next to my face topped with pink nubs.

"You like?" she teased, hugging her breasts before letting them drop and bounce around. Before I even said a word, she carefully unclasped my bra, exposing my identical, if not bigger bosom. She stared at me for a while and I was beginning to wonder what was going on before she took control once more and held me down while kissing my neck several times, our breasts being meshed together as if they were kissing each other as well. I moaned softly a few times which Jenna seemed to like because she worked her way to my mouth once more, our tongues intertwined once more.

"Oh, Jenna" I managed to say in between breaths.

"Yes, my love?" she answered.

"Would you mind if?-" I said, but stopped because Jenna understood what I meant and got off of me. She sat on the bed and held up her breasts.

"Go ahead" she said, blushing profusely. I crawled over and took her left breast into my mouth. I suckled her nipple, occasionally licking it just to hear Jenna moan softly. Her hands pushed my head closer, apparently enjoying it. By the time I finished and moved over to her right bosom, her nipple was throbbing, a little breast milk dripping from it and Jenna was panting heavily from all that ecstasy, her eyes closed since it seemed to be too much for her.

"Hold on" she finally managed to chime in after her heavy panting slowly ceased. "Mind if I get a taste?" I obliged and kissed her lips, allowing her tongue to lap up whatever milk I had left inside my mouth. She parted her mouth from mine and beamed. "Wow, I never thought I tasted so delicious. I can't wait to try some of yours, Mia."

"Wait til I finish with you, okay sweetie?" I told her gently before I suckled her right breast. She began to softly moan more frequently, but I wanted to hear her cute voice so I occasionally nipped at her nipple playfully, causing her to moan a little louder. Satisfied with her response I continued to suckle before covering her right nipple with saliva and by the time I was done, both her breasts were glistening with the moon's glow from her window.

"Well" Jenna said with a mischievous smile, "guess it's my turn now, right?"

"Sure, why not?" I said to her with a motherly smile...

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Whoops, I think I cut it off too early! I'm going to respond to your future "WTF?" and "You suck!" responses with "HAHA! TOO BAD!" Nah, just kidding, this was on purpose so I can move on to Jenna's p.o.v. on this scene. So really, if you're going to complain, don't, because there's more coming soon (if I can get my all my school work together anyways).

I'd like to apologize to the readers who have actually read this story. I've been quite traumatized during the past couple of weeks: anyone who actually listens or reads the news will know that Amber Dubois' body was found on March 8, 2010. In addition, Poway High School Senior Chelsea King disappeared on Februrary 25 and her body was found on March 2. I took part in the search and I was deeply horrified and shocked that my former classmate and friend, had been brutally murdered just like that. The suspect is John Gardner III, a local sex offender that I had no idea was living in Rancho Bernardo, despite his address being in Lake Elsinore, which is in Riverside County (north of San Diego County). To avoid scaring my readers, I'm only going to say that he should die a thousand deaths and his soul incinerated in the fires of Hell (despite me not being religious) for what he did to those girls, especially to my dear friend. R.I.P. Chelsea, everyone here in Poway will miss you. Same with you, Amber Dubois.

Anyways, with that out of the way, I'm very disappointed with only one review. CrazyNinjaPenguin's a good friend of mine and while he gave me a good review, I'm surprised I didn't get any negative reviews from anyone. This is scaring me because I've only gotten back into fanfiction writing, and creative writing in general, and I'm freaking out my stories may be lackluster or boring to you guys. So please, please! Read & Review, add any comments to your review, I don't care if its good or bad, just give me something so I can stop being anxious about it!


	3. Chapter 3

The Nature of Love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Golden Sun, Golden Sun: the Lost Age, or the upcoming sequel (which I'm going to ignore for the sake of this fic). All characters and stuff relating to the Golden Sun franchise belong to Camelot Software Programming and everyone else who actually worked on this.

WARNING: This is a yuri (girl's love) fic. If you have some sort of homophobia, or that you're too young to read this, go away now or 'I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish!' (jk about the last bit, but seriously, go away because I don't have time for flame wars)

A/N: Looks like my plea worked. Even though they were anonymous, you guys are awesome, and I'm not doing the generic bs, I really mean it. So, to my response to the anonymous:

Kingdom of Pain: Thanks for the story suggestion. Unfortunately, I couldn't find it. I'll consider the Orihime/Rangiku suggestion, but I haven't watched Bleach in a while now thanks to the damned Hueco Mundo arc.

BloodBender12: I'm actually surprised you like the first person take and I thank you. When I re-read this, I thought it was going to be bad. Still, thanks and I think that will build my confidence for this next chapter.

Of course, special mention goes to CNP because he's awesome and he's the best yuri fic writer out there in , not to mention that he is my best friend. I can't describe his fanfics for my words will do him no justice. Check him out, you won't be disappointed.

So without further ado...

Dear Mom,

I have decided that I will depart for a while. As much as I'm glad to have my entire family back, there is something I have gained as well. Please do not be disappointed with me, it is nothing bad. I have finally found the love of my life; actually, the love of my life has been looking for me all this time. We're very happy together and she has asked if I would move in with her to Imil.

I grabbed Mia's breasts and kneaded like dough. I never realized how cute she moans until now, kind of like how my mother would mimic those mermaid voices during the stories she used to tell me when I was little. Anyways, she had already tasted me a little so I figured I might as well try her as well. Instead of the mother-baby approach Mia did, I held her down to my bed and I began suckling Mia's left breast. Mia gave me a surprised look on my face that caused me to hesitate at first, but once she gave me an approving smile, I went after it. Her milk tasted like mini-strawberries sprinkled lightly with sugar. That made me wonder how Mia thought of how I tasted after she suckled me because even though I was allowed to taste, the trouble really was trying to have it last long enough to identify the flavor of it.

Anyways, by the time I was thinking about this I didn't realize that I had moved on to Mia's right breast. I looked up to see Mia's eyes closed, moaning softly occasionally so I knew she was enjoying this. After suckling for a while, I finished by licking her right nipple a little bit and nipping it a little causing Mia to give a little 'yip!', perhaps I bit a little too hard but at least I didn't open up a wound. After I finished, I brought Mia's head closer to mine and we kissed once more, making sure that she received all the flavor that I have experienced from her.

"Hm, strawberries and sugar" she managed to say between her panting.

"Mia, I couldn't remember how I taste" I finally managed to bring it up. "What do you think?"

"Hm, I can't remember" Mia replied, trying to play innocent, although she was being coy about it.

I tried to say something, but she caught me off guard. She was on top of me this time and she suckled my breasts once more. Once more I felt a burning sensation as her tongue lapped against my nipple. I began to struggle, the pleasure was too much for me. Mia held me down however, and I could do nothing but squirm and moan.

"Please, stop, Mia," I finally managed to utter softly after it lasted what seemed to be forever.

"I thought you wanted to know how you tasted?" Mia said with a seductive smile, a drop of my milk falling from her lips.

"And I will," I said to her as I pulled her towards me and I pressed my lips against hers once more. It wasn't long until I knew what she was hiding from me and I parted my lips from her's.

"I taste like raspberries sprinkled with cocoa?" I asked, confused now because the flavor seemed so alien to me.

"Why wouldn't you?" Mia said to me. "After all, you are very sweet."

I was satisfied with that answer and our lips were locked together once more. While our tongues intertwined with passion, I slowly slipped Mia's white panties off her with her doing the same to me. I broke off the kiss and went straight to her glistening jewel, which is already shiny from the juices she had released.

"Jenna," Mia interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, dear?" I managed to reply.

"Will you...?"

I already knew what to do. I've gotten on top of her, but I positioned myself so my jewel was also in Mia's view. As I began to slowly lick Mia's womanhood, she instantly moaned so sweetly that her voice made me want to go faster. Knowing her since our travels however, I knew to take it slow. Once more, my tongue slid down her clitoris, her moans becoming louder and more frequent with each lick. She wasn't the only one enjoying herself because I let out a loud moan myself as she too, began to 'clean' my jewel as well. We did this for a while, moaning in between rhythmically, our vaginas becoming more sensitive and willing to give up more of our fluids. It wasn't until we yelled in unison as our climax came to be. After we panted from our first orgasm, I slowly got off of her, my juices slowly trailing along her body.

"Jenna..." Mia barely murmured above whispering level.

I already knew what she wanted. I positioned my wet slit against hers and slowly slid upwards.

"Nmmmmm!" she cried out. "Please, Jenna, more!"

I didn't though. She sounded like she was in pain, almost like I had maliciously hurt her or something.

"I can't" I admitted. "You sound like you're hurt."

"No, I'm fine," Mia whimpered between her heavy panting.

I got off on top of her, and laid on the bed with my legs spread apart.

"Here, I'll let you do it" I said. "Take your time, don't force yourself. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Mia is such a timid girl, she hesitated for what seemed to be a minute. But once she got on top and slid her jewel against mine, I felt nothing but pleasure, pure ecstasy.

"Nmmmm," I wailed. She slowly thrusted her pelvis against mine, our slits rubbing against one another, again becoming wet. With each thrust, I couldn't hold back my moans and I kept wailing, begging for more.

"Oh, please Mia, more" I cried out.

And she obliged. Thrust after thrust, she and I took turns moaning and wailing, allowing the other to hear our expression of pleasure and happiness. In fact, she was doing so well, I felt like I was about to burst.

"Mia, I'm about to come" I exclaimed.

"Wait Jenna, wait for me" she cried over her panting.

It was almost too much for me so I held out my hands and Mia instinctively held my hands while she continued to thrust and slide her womanhood against mine.

"I'm about to come too" she finally said. "We'll come together. Just a little more."

Both our slits we're glistening with our juices. She thrusted a little faster now, and I could hear her cries of pain again. I wanted to say something, but as if she knew what I was about to say, she shook her head. I heard myself moan at the top of my lungs and I heard Mia a few seconds later and then...

Just like she said, we came together. My body shook after the release, and I was panting harder than ever before. Nothing could describe how I felt, even my feeling of rejoice when I got my parents back could not compare how happy I was now. She stayed on top of me, her slit on top of mine, our juices being mixed. I held her against my chest, slowly and heavily panting. I could hear her cry just then and I wondered if she had second thoughts.

"Mia?" I asked with concern. I slowly sat up, holding her in my arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked again with concern. I felt guilty, taking advantage of her love for me. What if she didn't want this after all.

"Jenna" she softly spoke tears falling down her cheeks.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked softly.

"I-I, I love you" she uttered before going off. She cried on my chest, her tears falling onto my breasts as she wailed. "You don't know how long I have waited for you. I never thought I would end with you like this."

I sighed out of relief. In all honesty, I was prepared to apologize to her for what I did before we had sex, but she seemed to be crying more out of happiness than regret.

"Three years was a long time for me to try to get your attention" she sobbed, turning her head so her eyes connected with mine. "If I knew it was this easy, I, I would've..."

"Shhhh" I said as I placed my finger to her mouth. "I understand, Mia. And I promise I will always be with you and only you." My lips joined her's once more, her body held tight in my arms. After our kiss, she sat on my bed, away from me. I crawled to the back of her and wrapped my legs and arms around her. Her arms took mine and wrapped them around her chest.

"Jenna?" she whispered.

"Yes?"I asked back.

"I don't know what to think anymore" she said. "I finally have you, but my body feels heavy, almost like I did something wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong" I said to her, my head now on her left shoulder.

"But this isn't what nature intended, isn't it?" she asked.

"You're right, this isn't what nature intended" I said to her. "But that's because love is different. It has a nature of its own, it's not wrong to love someone even if it's the same gender as you are."

"What about the others?" she asked me in a scared tone.

"This is the nature of love" I simply said to her. "No amount of praise or criticism can change that, it is how it is."

"The nature of love" she repeated.

I kept her in my embrace, kissing behind her ear to re-assure her. She finally felt warm as she sighed in relief and her tense body now felt smooth.

"I love you, Jenna."

"I love you too, Mia."

Anyways, I hope you can deal with me moving away from you guys. I'm really glad my family is back together again and I'll come visit you guys from time to time. Now is my time to leave the nest however, and I know you guys will understand. I love you all with my heart.

Love,

Jenna

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Holy crap, I'm actually finished! Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't post it Wednesday last week because college came first: first, I had to write a speech for Political Science about a civil liberty or civil right of my choosing (I chose freedom of religion and how far you can take it before you endanger someone's life); then I had two tests to study for (well, technically one, my history test is only a test in name, but my test for my Religious Studies class was something I needed to focus on). As to why I didn't post it this last Wednesday, I got distracted by this new game on the Internet, and the dude who runs the site where I, CrazyNinjaPenguin, and others like Rabakurafuto hang out at made a new chatroom and well, I was focused more on chatting with friends than wanting to finish this. Well, it's finally finished and I hate to say it, but we're almost to the end here.

For my next project, I'm writing an AU for Shoujo Sect, an erotic yuri/romance manga and anime that the guys showed me a couple weeks ago. I absolutely fell in love with this: lesbian sex on every chapter plus the relationship between two protagonists, which will cultivate into something more than just sexual lust. If you guys want to know what I'm talking about, go to http:/ henryscavern..com /henryscavern .html (just copy, paste, and delete the spaces, then go). Or, you can pm me and I'll take you to the site myself and show you where it is.

Before I conclude this, a big shout-out to CNP! Like I said before, he's an awesome yuri fanfic writer. An amazing friend, he's almost like the big brother I never had. Well, take care and R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

The Nature of Love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Golden Sun, Golden Sun: the Lost Age, or the upcoming sequel (which I'm going to ignore for the sake of this fic). All characters and stuff relating to the Golden Sun franchise belong to Camelot Software Programming and everyone else who actually worked on this.

WARNING: This is a yuri (girl's love) fic. If you have some sort of homophobia, or that you're too young to read this, go away now or 'I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish!' (jk about the last bit, but seriously, go away because I don't have time for flame wars)

A/N: Looks like we're at the end of the road here people. It's kind of sad that I will have to end this here, considering I had so many options to take this. The arc I had done however, will not allow me to do so. This much I can say though, there will be a possible sequel, just not in near future. So now, the response to the reviews:

Jlargent: Thanks a lot for your review. Haven't seen you in a while, but thanks dude. As I said before, there maybe a possible sequel, but it won't be after this story unfortunately. I definitely would like to see how the others are going to think about this however, so it should be fun when I get to it; hopefully it will be a little longer too.

D: Thanks for the review, you really made me crack up; I swear that's so funny! I'm not sure if this is supposed to be a flame review by a troller or what, but it probably failed seeing that I'm more amused than angry.

Kingdom Of Pain: Thanks again dude, and thanks for the spelling corrections. I'll fix that in the near future, but for now I'll leave them there. Yes, we are pervs, but as long as it doesn't translate to our real lives then I think I can be as pervy on paper as I want. And thanks for the sentiment, I appreciate it.

CrazyNinjaPenguin: Again, thanks for the review. Yeah, I fixed the letter part; I guess I was in such a rush I forgot to finish the letter. Maybe I'll improve it a bit more later, but that is good enough for now.

Well, that's all for reviews, considering that's all of them. And now, unfortunately, the final chapter of Nature of Love...

What a wonderful night I've had with Jenna, it made me feel like I was finally free, free of my burden of silence. The chains of emptiness were finally broken and I could be myself once more. If there was anyone I would live with forever, it was Jenna. If I wanted to grow old and die, I would do that with Jenna. She is my light and I shall be hers.

I honestly expected her to be a little more aggressive, but I'm glad she decided to let me be the one to take charge a little. I don't know what happened last night, but I guess that's just the pains of being a virgin I suppose. Funny that Jenna didn't have that same pain as me, I wonder if she had any experience with girls after all...I shouldn't worry about it too much; after all, it was before I confessed to her so no harm done, I hope.

"Jenna?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Wi-, will you go back to Imil, with me?"

"I don't know Mia, it's cold over there."

"It won't be that cold, not with you there anyway."

"Let's get cleaned up first, okay? I also have to leave a letter to my family so they don't think I got kidnapped or ran off."

"Okay then, sweetie."

Jenna and I were in her bathroom after finishing the letter to her family. Her bathtub filled with water when I casted my Douse Psyenergy and she had just finished heating the water with her Blaze Psyenergy when she used it with a small candle. While we relaxed in the soothing warm water, she asked me something I didn't expect.

"Hey Mia, do you want to have children?"

I blushed profusely at that statement. While I was fond of children, especially the ones who were my apprentices before the Lighthouse Crisis began, I never thought of having children.

"Well..." I began, blushing once more. "I would love to, but how would that be possible considering we're both girls?"

Jenna crawled towards me through the water and with her arms held my head so that my forehead was against hers. "I have a few ideas," she said with a giggle. At first, I had no idea what she meant, then I thought about it and was surprised.

"You mean, you're...?"

"No silly, I'm not pregnant," Jenna huffed. "How could think of such a crazy idea like that?"

"Well, you winked at me, like-"

"Aye, Mia, Mia, Mia," she nodded her head as she came closer to peck me on the lips. "I meant adopting one of our own."

"Well, you could've told me that instead of hinting something that made me think that way," I replied before Jenna gave me another kiss, then splashed some water on my shoulder. I giggled and splashed some water on her face. We both laughed and splashed water on each other before we heard the bathroom door open. We both turned to the open door and screamed.

"Wha-, what are you doing her, Felix!" Jenna shouted, intense rage and embarrassment showing up in her face while hugging me closely so our chests were covered.

Felix backed off in surprise and shock, "Erh, sorry, I didn't know you two were having a moment there. Just got back from a training session."

"**YOU PERV!**" Jenna exclaimed as she threw a bar of soap at Felix, who managed to deflect it by closing the door in time. He opened the door just a crack, but enough so he couldn't see us, but mostly so he wouldn't get hit by Jenna's assault.

"It was a simple mistake, sis," he said with sincerity, "never knew you were in there, you should've locked the door. By the way," he said, his attention towards me, "finally glad you were able to get enough strength to tell her yourself, Mia. Looks like it wasn't as hard as you thought it was, was it?"

As Felix closed the door, Jenna relaxed once more and looked at me. "Looks like you were right about that then," Jenna sighed, her arms crossed behind her head. "Regardless, we're here now, aren't we?"

"Yep," I finally managed to say, "and I'm glad I'm finally with you." We pulled in for another long kiss as the warm bathwater surrounded our bodies.

It was already noon when I woke up. As I rubbed my eyes, Jenna was already up and awake, putting away her clothes and other necessities. With the blanket still covering my topless chest, I watched her look at me and smiled.

"Hello honey, decided to wake up then?" she asked politely.

"Eh, how long was I asleep?" I asked her.

"About 10 hours now," she answered.

"And when did you wake up?" I asked her.

"Just a few minutes ago" she answered with another smile, as evidenced as she only had her undergarments on.

"Eh, you need help with that?"

"No, I'm fine. Besides, don't you have your clothes to pack?"

"Oh my goodness, I got to check out in 10 minutes! Where's my clothes?"

"Over there," she pointed to the corner of her bureau.

After barely getting my clothes on and heading over to the inn as fast as I could, I gathered up all my belongings and as I headed out of the room, Issac was at the doorway.

"He-, hello, Issac," I stuttered through my shock.

"I take your night went well?" Issac asked with a mischievous grin.

"Erm, well, wh-, why do I need to tell you anyhow?" I stammered.

Issac just laughed and said, "If only you could see how embarrassed you look when I asked you. No worries, Jenna told me already."

"Wait, what! She told you?"

"Yeah, she came over to my house and asked me if that was my doing, which of course I said yes," he answered with a frown, then showed me his cheek which was red with the imprint of an outstretched hand. I couldn't help but laugh.

"She slapped you!" I managed to say before laughing again.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up" Isaac sighed.

As soon as I was able to calm down, Isaac took a small box from his knapsack and gave it to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Look for yourself" he said with a stern look.

I opened the box and found a Golden Ring. I looked at him and he gave a stern nod.

"Well, this is surprising, but you know I-"

"I'm not proposing to you, Mia" growled Isaac. "That is for you to give to Jenna."

"But what-"

"Ah, don't worry about me, I managed to get one myself, see?" as he flashed his Golden Ring to me on his ring finger. I gasped in surprise that he already had a fiance.

"So, who is it?" I asked in excitement, wanting to know who it was.

"Feizhi, who else?" he answered.

"Oh, you two must be happy together!" I squealed in.

"Yeah, I guess" he shrugged. "Problem is that we're not going to get married here, which means my folks will have to travel to Xian. The people there however, cannot seem to get their act together and fix the godforsaken road," he finished with irritation in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's cool, though I appreciate your words of comfort." He got out of the doorway, letting me pass. "Well, see you around, I suppose."

"Wait!" I shouted before walking over to him and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, for everything."

"Don't mention it," he shrugged. As he walked down the stairway, he shouted, "I mean it too! Feizhi's going to get jealous if she found out that out that you kissed me on several occasions."

I giggled at the thought of Feizhi chewing poor Isaac out and went down the stairway myself.

Jenna and I finished loading up the travel wagon Jenna's family managed to rent for us before taking one last look at the town of Vault. I'm definitely miss everyone here, especially Isaac and Felix. It's too bad Garet isn't here to see us off, but his sister Kay was there, as was Felix and family, and Isaac and his family.

"Well, should we get going?" Jenna asked me before kissing my cheek as she climbed on top of the wagon to sit ahead of our luggage, which was surprisingly light.

"Well, guess we'll be going everyone," I said before bowing to them.

Everyone gave a simultaneous "goodbye!" and I climbed on to the wagon and sat beside my sweetheart.

"Goodbye! Take care of each other!" Kay shouted.

"You're part of the family now, so take care of my daughter okay Mia?" her teary-eyed mother cried out.

"I will!" I shouted back.

"Take care of yourselves now," Isaac's father added.

"We will!" Jenna quipped.

"Don't anything happen to my little sis, okay, Mia?" Felix added, much to Jenna's embarrassment as evidenced by her face turning red.

"I will, Felix" I answered back, giggling.

Isaac looked at me and we were staring eye-to-eye. Then he winked at me and moved his lips. At first I thought he was messing with me, but then I realized what he was really saying and I nodded. A smile crept on his face in satisfaction and they all waved goodbye as the wagon took off. I took one last look at them before hearing a familiar voice.

"Hey, you aren't going to leave without saying goodbye to your old pal, are you, Mia?"

I turned to my right to see Garet, of all people! Not to mention that he was riding a Wonder Bird!

"Hey Garet, nice of you to fly by!" Isaac managed to yell out.

"Yeah, I meant to return a few days ago, but I got hurt back in Inlet Cave!" Garet yelled back, "well, until this fella saved my life!"

"Wait, so you tamed it?" yelled Jenna.

As if to answer her question, the Wonder Bird jerked back and forth, causing Garet to almost fall off, but he managed to hang on. He chuckled a little and said, "More or less, he's a good fella!"

"Well, so long Garet!" I yelled out.

"You two lovebirds be careful now!" Garet yelled back.

Stunned, I yelled back, "How did you know about me and Jenna?"

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Garet yelled back before taking off that ridiculous cowboy hat.

"Goodbye, Garet!" Jenna yelled out.

"Heh, goodbye, Jen-woah, how do you land this thing!" Garet struggled as the Wonder Bird bucked again, much to the enjoyment of everyone else as evidenced by their laughter.

As soon as Vault was out of sight, I took out the box that Isaac gave me out of my robe.

"What's that?" Jenna asked.

I opened it and revealed the Golden Ring. I picked it up and put it on Jenna's ring finger on her left hand. "Jenna, will you be mine, forever and always?"

Tears already swelled up in her eyes and she bearhugged as she said, "Yes, of course I'll marry you, Mia!"

"Ma-, ma-, marry! Well, uh, are you sure we can-"

"Of course, sweetheart!" Jenna's face brightened.

"But what will the-"

"Ah, who cares what people think, remember? It's the nature of love at work."

I faced her and our lips met. How easy I forget, "of course, the Nature of Love."

End of Nature Of Love

A/N: Aw, we finally come to the end of a sweet story! I think I'm gonna cry *sniff* nah, just yanking your chain! But seriously, this story is probably the first romance fic that can actually be called a romance fic; instead of the straight-up sex, I tried to build it up a bit (not much, but it still works).

Well, that's all for my Author's Notes! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! And don't worry, I'll put up a separate chapter to respond all your reviews you give after this story is finished.

Oh, and I decided that there will be a sequel in the near future after all ;). Well, not in the near, near future, but there will be a sequel, don't you worry!


End file.
